Earth Spacedock
| class = Spacedock type | image2 = Spacedock2410.jpg }}Earth Spacedock (aka Starbase 1, 01, or 001), often shortened to ESD in casual conversation, was a space station active during from the late 23rd century at least into the early 25th century. It was a large, mushroom-shaped facility that included multiple internal docking bays, and a crew compliment in the hundreds of thousands. ( , , et. al) Summary According to one account, the station had at least eight internal docking bays, and a crew compliment of 318,000. ( ) Class nomenclature The class of station to which Earth Spacedock belonged as been referred to as: *''Ournal'' class (Jackill's) *''Save Haven class'' ( ) *''Spacedock'' class (Bravo Fleet, Starbase 400, et. al) *''Stardock class'' (Bravo Fleet, Obsidian Fleet, [[Continuing Mission (website)|''Continuing Mission]], et. al)'' :Lacking a canon or otherwise official name to use, Memory Alpha and Memory Beta simply refer to this class of station as " ." Jackill's use of ''Ournal class is the earliest known name given to Spacedock's class, and that name has seen extensive use in technical fandom and beyond ever since. '' History 23rd century Construction began on Spacedock at least as early as 2257. ( ) Alternatively, Earth Spacedock originated as the United Earth Transportation Hub and was used for commercial traffic to and from Earth. Sections were added on to the original structure over the decades, culminating in the familiar mushroom-shaped structure extant as early as 2250. (TOS novel: ) Spacedock was a facility built in 2275. It was said to be the homeport for . Its staff of engineers numbered at about 1,000. ( : Liberation from Hell) 24th century In 2370, Admiral Daniel docked the at the station to join a conference on Earth. During this time, Captain Benjamin Maxwell was working at the station, trying to redeem himself after his attacks aboard the same ship, three years earlier. But upon happenstance, Commander Sith caught Maxwell leafing off information to the Maquis, forcing Sith to put an end to the transaction. Unfortunately, the incident lead Section 31 to get involved and attempt to capture and sell Maxwell to the Cardassians in return for allowing the to be built in Cardassian space. Luckily Sith was able to recover Maxwell in time and bring him back to Spacedock, which was alternatively referred to as Starbase 01. ( : "The Recruited") In 2376, Spacedock was boarded by the Vendoth during the Battle of Sol. (''Star Trek: Unity'': "United We Stand - Together") In 2383, Armond from the Phoenix-X contacted the station during his mission to save the tech-team at Earth. He spoke to the station from the advanced medical shuttle [[Star Trek: Phoenix-X (auxiliary craft)#USS_Angel_Wing|USS Angel Wing]]. ( : "Transphasic Meltdown") 25th century In early 2410, Spacedock was severely damaged during a battle with the Undine, necessitating a massive reconstruction project, which resulted in a drastically redesigned interior. Some time later, ESD again sustained extensive damage the final battle of the Iconian War. ( : "Surface Tension", "Midnight") After the Iconian battle, Mika and Jarell of the observed how quickly the repairs occurred, done by exocomps. ( : " ") Spacedock was secretly outfitted with cloaked anti-Undine devices by the crew of the [[USS Philadelphia-A|USS Philadelphia-A]]. The station was later attacked by an Undine faction, who attempted to board, but were whisked away to Fluidic space. ( ) 28th century In the 28th century, Spacedock was called Starbase 001. It continued to be a Federation starbase, and space station which orbited Earth. It was commanded by Captain David Major, and held the office of Fleet Admiral Tom Garrison. Starships such as the were attached to it. ( , Scorpion's Descent, Star Trek: Starbase 001, : "Second Life") In 2752, Starbase 001 was one of the last stronghold starbases in the Federation. During this year, the Federation went to war with the Alliance, forcing 001 to be the base of operations against the enemy. ( : "Red Sand, Dark Tide") Locations Deck 1 In the 28th century, Lieutenant Sith, while looking out the windows of an external view of a ship, in a Deck 1 back corridor, encountered his old Vulcan fighting teacher Shikel. Shikel visited the station to offer to be Sith's teacher again. ( : "Alone, Part III") Operations Command Center in Operations on Earth Spacedock in 2410.]] Operations Command Center (or OCC), like the Bridge of a starship, was the main control area of the station in 2753. Admiral Tom Garrison went to the OCC during a crisis to discover that the Earth and stars had disappeared from the station's detection. ( : "Alone, Part I") Deck 4 Transporter room Jennifer Hurst escorted Ambassador Michael Larkin to the transporter room on Deck 4 when Larkin was given an undesired Intelligence officer position. ( : "When It Rains..., Part III") Deck 5 Doctor Gao Gent-al was apprehended in a corridor on Deck 5 by Lieutenant Commander K'Rak. ( : "The Last Place You Look, Part III") Medical Bay Deck 5 contained a Medical Bay where K'Rak and Sith attempted to apprehend Doctor Gao Gent-al for criminal behaviour. ( : "The Last Place You Look, Part III") Deck 7 Captain David Major was strolling a corridor on Deck 7 when he was suddenly informed of an illegal console access on the same deck. He met K'Rak and a security team at the turbolift to find a broken console and a dead body around the following corner; Deck 7, Section 31. ( : "The Last Place You Look, Part II") Some weeks later, around the corner from the holodeck, Sith discovered two Letheans attempting to capture Zeta and was successful in saving the android spider. ("When It Rains..., Part III") When Ullii Lauren was charged with an attempted assassination of Tom Garrison, she escaped security in a corridor on Deck 7, Section 21-A, where K'Rak told Tanik what was going on. (" , Part III") Holodeck The senior staff became trapped in a World War III simulation on the holodeck when Commander Oswald locked them in there, remotely. When the lock was lifted, the crew exited to the corridor on Deck 7. ( : "When It Rains..., Part III") Deck 8 Head of station security, K'Rak, discovered unauthorized access to station panel 34-F8 on Deck 8, despite a security lockdown. ( : "The Last Place You Look, Part I") Deck 13 Lieutenant Sith fell into a trace and stopped walking in a corridor on Deck 13 when a Lethean named Matrix probed his mind remotely. Sith's consciousness was regressed into a memory which Matrix was able to watch and take part in. ( : "When It Rains..., Part IV") Deck 47 Deck 47 contained the shipyard, infirmary, Admiral Quinn's office, Club 47 and much more. ( ) Club 47 Club 47 was a social zone for Starfleet officers and visitors to Spacedock where they could dance, order drinks or sit in a lounge. ( ) Lounge & Bar The bar (or Synthbar) was the communal drinking spot for visitors of Spacedock. Captain Aeris drank at the Synthbar when she was forced off her deep space mission and regretted her then status. ( : Page 1) Deck 50 Elric stopped for a breath in Deck 50 while traversing the vertical jeffery's tubes during a Spacedock lockdown in which the station was infected by Borg nanoprobes. Commander Jim Dennison and his Omega Operatives equipped Elric and Captain Krystal Jade before continuing their descent. ( : Page 68-69) Deck 58 Deck 58 contained Storage Section Sigma 5, where Captains did not have enough access, although Starfleet Intelligence officers did. The storage section contained narrow passageways of highly secured drawers. Elric brought a Klokian omnisphere here to be protected at Commander Bradden's discretion. ( : Page 141) Deck 65 When Spacedock became infected with Borg nanoprobes, Captain Elric suggested modifying phaser rifles with condensed omicron particles, which he could procure from a reserve in the science labs on Deck 65. ( : Page 68) Elric, Jim Dennison and Krystal Jade accessed a vertical cargo lift tube (without the lift) at Deck 65, Section 8, during the Mirror Borg invasion in 2410. They scaled it downward, quickly surpassing several decks, toward the decks surrounding the Main Reactor. ( : Page 71) Science Lab 12 Deck 65 contained a corridor of several science labs. ( : Page 69) During the Mirror Borg invasion in 2410, Captain Elric discovered that Science Lab 12 was filled with rejected Borg drones, many of which were dead, except for Professor Raven. ( : Page 70) Science Lab 23 Elric, Jim Dennison and Krystal Jade went to Science Lab 23 where Elric prepared weapon-attachments with omicron cells to fight Borg nanoprobes. ( : Page 69) Deck 83 In 2410, Captains Sarah Walker and Elric visited a holodeck on Deck 83, where they ran a Klingon calisthenics program. ( : Page 171) Airlock Hatch Deck In 2370, Sith followed Benjamin Maxwell to an Airlock Hatch corridor that serviced and connected to several starships on the exterior of Spacedock. ( : "The Recruited") Living quarters Benjamin Maxwell had temporary quarters in this deck and snuck out of them to deliver data which would have allowed the Maquis to hijack the . ( : "The Recruited") Recreation Deck In 2410, Captain Elric went to the Security office on the Recreation Deck to confront a prisoner known as Claire. ( : Page 67) In the 28th century, known as The Deck, the area was immensely active in a four level high open concept with alien visitors, shops and bridges connecting each side. Lieutenant Sith and Zeta would spend most of Sith's security work shift monitoring and people watching visitors on The Deck. ( : " ") Promenade Commander Ryan Allington, Captain of the USS Victorious boarded a turbolift from Bay 4 with Captain Saph and commanded the lift to take them to the Promenade with the intentions of getting lunch. ( : Page 1) Food Court In the 25th century, Fleet Admiral Nat Wallace, Captain Krystal Jade and Commander Ryan Allington met in the Food Court and discussed their various past missions. ( : Page 1) Double~Helix The Double~Helix was a Bolian-run bar also known to be on The Deck in the 28th century. It was run by Lattrel Ottel during the Federation-Alliance War. ( : " ) Clothing store Ottel visited a clothing store to have a jacket fitted for himself. He found the left sleeve longer than the right and left the jacket to get fixed and picked up the next day. ( : "When It Rains..., Part I") Security office Captain Aeris took command of station security in the 25th century and worked out of the Security office. She attempted to hold Elihu M'Konel for a suspected secret mission but was ordered by Starfleet Intelligence to let him go. ( : Page 4) In the 28th century, Lieutenant K'Rak and Rune Sith had offices right across from each other. ( ) Main Reactor The Main Reactor was surrounded by several engineering decks. Elric, Krystal Jade and Jim Dennison accessed the main deck which services the Reactor in order to destroy a Borg central plexus during an invasion in 2410. A cargo lift, a vertical tube intercepting many decks on Spacedock, had many access points throughout the decks, including one large access on the Reactor's main deck. Elric, Krystal Jade and Jim Dennison accessed the Main Reactor by the cargo lift's main entrance on the Reactor's main deck. ( : Page 71) People Personnel 24th century ( ): *Barnes; Benzite, male - an officer in docking operations ("Transphasic Meltdown") 25th century (Earth Spacedock (RPG)): *Admiral Jorel Quinn *Admiral Alexandra Chekov *Captain Akira Sulu *Commander Allura, Operations, Executive officer; Aenar, female *Commander Barnes, Shipyard *Commander Batou, Engineering; Human, male *Commander Reeve, Security; Human, male *Commander Lucrecia, counselor, female *Doctor Melzine; Human, male 28th century ( ): *Captain David Major *Commander Samantha Halliwell *Lieutenant Commander Tanik *Lieutenant Commander Rune Sith *Doctor Gao Gent-al *Counselor Othoniel Ephraim Rasin *Fleet Admiral Tom Garrison *Ambassador Michael Larkin *Fleet Captain Drayson Hardgrove Visitors 24th century ( : "The Recruited"): *Captain Benjamin Maxwell *Commander Sith See also External link * * Category:Federation starbases